LA CURIOSIDAD MATÓ AL GATO
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Plagg es un kwami muy curioso, que en medio de todo su poder tiene muchas dudas de cómo funciona el Universo. Oneshot, completo. AU


La existencia era un asunto que a Plagg le obsesionaba. No solo la suya o la de los demás kwamis, sino toda. Él estaba al tanto de que el caos, la destrucción y el cambio eran su naturaleza y por lo que entendía, sus compañeros también sabían qué era lo que los caracterizaba. Pero eso no significaba que entendiera cómo ese concepto había llegado siquiera a crearse.

Porque todos los kwamis tenían una naturaleza diferente, que de algún modo estaba vinculada con términos humanos, aun cuando algunos kwamis eran más antiguos que los propios planetas. Un ejemplo de esto era Tikki, que por lo que habían hablado, era la primera en aparecer en el Universo; Plagg llegó a pensar que ella surgió mucho antes de que la nada siquiera existiera.

¿Cómo demonios es que eso sucedía?

Durante mucho tiempo, tras conocer a los humanos, pensó que de verdad existía una entidad divina que estaba detrás de eso, pero a pesar de que lo había buscado por todos los planetas, estrellas y agujeros negros, nunca lo encontró. Eso sí, se tropezó con muchos más kwamis de los que podía recordar. Llegando a preguntarse si en alguna parte de todo ese cosmos existía un kwami nacido de la idea del queso. Sabía que era absurdo, pero si existía le gustaría conocerlo.

Los sentimientos eran otra cosa que Plagg no era capaz de comprender. Entendía hasta cierto punto a lo que se referían los humanos con las emociones. Conocía el miedo de sentirse solo, lo sintió quemando su piel cuando recién apareció en el Universo; tampoco le era indiferente la sorpresa, como cuando provocó que una estrella explotara para que su energía se esparciera por todo el Universo.

Incluso entendía la calidez de conocer a otros, ya fueran kwamis, animales o microorganismos; pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, para él, la sensación era como un pequeño sobresalto en su usual neutralidad. Algo que era interesante vivir, pero que no le volaba la cabeza sentir. Por su parte, los humanos parecían ser demasiado... intensos. Como si su vida dependiera de sentir todas las emociones posibles antes de morir.

En especial el amor, que el kwami pensó durante mucho tiempo era exclusiva de los humanos y que parecía tener el suficiente poder como para turbarlos. Provocando suspiros, un latir frenético y una serie de sonrisas raras mientras parecían flotar. Lo único con lo que podía equiparar esa emoción era con su gusto por el queso, el cual lo hacía flotar de felicidad de solo pensar en comérselo. Todo iba bien en su monótona neutralidad hasta que _ella_ se convirtió en su portadora.

Al principio no fue evidente para él, Marinette era una adolescente que solía estar demasiado nerviosa como para saber qué estaba haciendo la mayoría del tiempo, situación que no le molestaba, después de todo era divertido, además, Plagg pensaba que se había sacado la lotería con los deliciosos manjares que en esa casa podía probar. Y creía fielmente que ella y él eran parecidos dada la impulsividad que los caracterizaba, como cuando la chica tuvo que robarle el teléfono a su compañero de clases para borrar un mensaje donde le decía todo lo que sentía por él o como el día ya lejano en el que él extinguió a gran parte de los dinosaurios.

Pequeños errores sin importancia.

De un momento a otro, la diversión dejó de ser el concepto bajo el cual Plagg explicaría la relación que tenía con su actual portadora. Pues ella era diferente a cualquier otra persona con la que hubiese interactuado antiguamente.

Solo había tenido que poner atención en ella para entender a lo que se referían sus anteriores portadores al decir que él era como _un gato_. El cuerpo de Marinette se tensaba cuando algo extraño sucedía; aunque era una chica amable con todos, solía guardas sus distancias hasta que decidía que podía confiar en un extraño y cuando estaba sola en su habitación se movía con suma elegancia.

Y él sabía de eso, por mucho que quisiera ignorar sus similitudes con los felinos.

Lo que más le intrigaba es que a pesar del tiempo que ya llevaban juntos, ella parecía poco interesada en molestarlo, provocando que fuera él quien empezara a buscarla cuando normalmente eran los humanos quienes intentaban interactuar con él.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó un día después de hartarse del silencio prolongado mientras se sentaba en la cabeza de la chica, que, por un momento, se impresionó de su cercanía.

—Un vestido —resolvió mientras levantaba la prenda para que fuera más fácil ver su forma—. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, parece una flor marchita —la azabache soltó una risita por la ocurrencia.

Marinette tenía otras cosas que con el tiempo Plagg supo que le gustaban, por ejemplo, antiguos portadores no paraban de molestarse por el olor de su alimento favorito; otros, simplemente lo ignoraban cuando estaba hambriento, llegando al extremo de sacarse el anillo para no tener que verlo. A veces se preguntaba si la culpa era suya y si realmente era un fastidio tener que soportar el olor del camembert, después de todo, sus portadores siempre tenían un buen corazón; nadie le confiaría el poder total de la destrucción a alguien que no fuese noble.

Pero… ella no era así, era la chica más atenta que había conocido; dejando de usar el bote de basura de su habitación cuando notó que le gustaba esconderse ahí, llevándole algo de queso para untar y así compartir su refrigerio cuando ella prefería la mermelada y dejando que jugara con sus instrumentos de costura, siempre que el cumpliera su promesa de no lastimarse en el proceso.

Un día, cuando ella tuvo que _dejarlo tranquilo_ la mayor parte del día se puso a pensar en eso y no sabía muy bien si el resto de sus portadores habían sido especialmente idiotas y por eso ahora le emocionaba tanto su nueva chica, o que quizás, ella realmente era diferente. Entonces sucedió.

Marinette abrió su bolso, tomó su teléfono y cuando notó que la estaba viendo, sonrió, acarició su cabeza con su dedo índice y antes de cerrar el bolso de nuevo, le guiñó un ojo. El corazón de Plagg dio un vuelco, las mejillas se le estiraron en una enorme sonrisa y aun cuando ya no la veía se sentía terriblemente feliz, emocionado, inquieto, risueño.

Estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que se sentía así por un gesto de su chica, aunque en ocasiones anteriores lo había adjudicado al queso que le llevaba o a la oportunidad que tenía de hacer travesuras. Pero no podía negarlo, conocía a la perfección los síntomas.

Y no entendía cómo podía sentirse tan desprotegido, cuando cualquier otra emoción le provocaba un bostezo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Llamó su atención la chica cuando notó que no estaba comiendo su queso esa tarde— pensé que te gustaría que no te molestara el día de hoy.

—Si, estuvo bien —mintió— pero es algo aburrido tener que esconderme en tu bolso sin poder hacer nada.

No pasaron demasiados dían antes de que Marinette le mostrara un bolso más grande y la presencia de un nuevo celular en el interior.

—Es mi antiguo celular —le dijo— es algo viejo, pero puedes descargar juegos y escuchar música siempre que lo hagas con audífonos.

—¿Es para mí? —Preguntó sin creérselo.

—Sí, para que ya no te aburras dentro de mi bolso.

De un momento a otro, la forma en la que se desvivían los humanos por el amor parecía tener todo el sentido del mundo. Pues Plagg ya no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba pasar los días a su lado, compartir algo de queso y ver la televisión juntos.

Pero Plagg no era un idiota. Una y otra vez había visto a los humanos enamorándose de otros, algunos tenían finales felices, pero no todos tenían esa suerte. Él no la tendría.

Y aunque se había obligado a no pensar en eso, no podía evitar sentir que su corazón dolía, pues sabía que esos momentos junto a Marinette acabarían pronto y que él, tendría que seguir su vida viviendo solo con el recuerdo.

Cuando ella dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro por los pequeños avances que tenía con el tonto chico rubio que le gustaba, él pasaba el tiempo en vela mientras en su interior se creaba toda una cruzada. Pues se sentía genuinamente feliz de verla tan dichosa, podía jurar por todo el queso del mundo que no mentía. Aun así, no podía evitar las ganas de usar su poder contra el niño rubio, que parecía inmune al encanto de su chica.

También era difícil ignorar sus crecientes ganas de ir con el maestro Fu y preguntarle si existía el modo de dejar de ser un kwami y convertirse en un humano.

Pues, si a Ariel le había funcionado, ¿por qué no a él?

Aquella idea le aterraba de verdad. No por dejar a un lado su propia eternidad, sino porque sabía que era un deseo egoísta ya que Marinette ya tenía a quién amar.

Lo peor fue cuando reconoció al modelo rico como el portador de la creación, tan sorprendido estuvo esa noche mientras el tanque se llenaba de una sustancia rosa y ambos chicos estaban frente al otro con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que Tikki comía algo de su queso. Cuando regresaron a casa no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera acurrucarse en la cabeza de Marinette, a sabiendas de que en algún momento tendría que dejarla ser feliz al lado del insecto.

A pesar del dolor en el pecho se sentía alegre, pues, aunque ella no lo supiera, ya había alcanzado el corazón del chico al que amaba. No le quedaba más que mantener en silencio sus sentimientos mientras la veía crecer, formar una pareja con Adrien, casarse, tener hijos, envejecer.

Ahora sabía que había pecado de egocentrista al presentarse como un Dios, pues, a pesar de todo el poder que poseía, no podía hacer sus mayores sueños realidad.

Siendo incapaz de detener sus lágrimas cuando Marinette estaba irreconocible en la camilla de un Hospital, abrazado a su pecho mientras Adrien hacía guardia para que nadie entrara de improviso.

—No quiero que te vayas —le dijo en un susurro.

—Ya no puedo quedarme más tiempo, gatito —la mano arrugada de su chica que ya no era una niña secó sus lágrimas, dando un ultimo suspiro antes de partir.

Desde ese día, la existencia de Plagg dejo de tener sentido. Limitándose a obedecer cuando muchos años atrás su poder fue de nueva cuenta necesario y sin preocuparse si estaba en Estados Unidos, Japón o Madrid.

Y aunque los kwamis se preguntaron muchas veces lo que le pasaba, él nunca lo dijo. Ni siquiera a Tikki, que si sabía la razón de su dolor nunca intentó que hablara de eso.

Quizás, si se lo hubiera dicho, ella le habría otorgado más mimos y caricias a sabiendas de que las necesitaba.

Quizás, si su existencia no fuera eterna, ya se habría reunido con ella antes de haber olvidado su rostro.

Quizás, si de joven no hubiese sido tan curioso, no habría terminado siendo atacado de esa forma por el karma.

* * *

Si ya te has enamorado, sabes lo agradable que es sentirlo. Si ya te han roto el corazón, sabes lo difícil que puede ser superarlo. ¿Qué pasa cuando eres un ser que no puede morir, que no entiende a la raza humana y que de pronto se enamora?

Esa es básicamente la idea de este fic.

Pude haber hablado de muchos momentos de Plagg y Marinette (la verdad, me gustaría hacerlo en algún momento) pero mientras escribía me di cuenta que si bien esos momentos podrían ser muy atesorados por el kwami, no venían a cuento cuando lo que quería contar era el debate interno de Plagg.

Además, de que el kwami tiene una vida infinita (o eso creo) por lo cual, la historia no podía ser demasiado larga. Supongo que las cosas que pasan van perdiendo importancia conforme pasa el tiempo, de seguro les a pasado (o sino les pasara) que pasa algo en su vida que parece muy importante y que los marca, pero después de muchos años ya no tiene el mismo peso que cuando sucedió.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
